kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jar Jar Binks (Alien Boy)
Jar Jar Binks was a Gungan male military commander and politician who played a key role in the Invasion of Naboo and the Clone Wars that culminated in the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire. Once an outcast from Gungan society due to his clumsy behavior, he regained favor with his people by helping secure an alliance between the Gungan boss Rugor Nass and QueenPadmé Amidala of Naboo, an alliance vital in ending the Trade Federation's invasion of their shared homeworld. In the years that followed, Binks became a Junior Representative for his people in the Galactic Senate, serving alongside Amidala once she became the planet's senator. Ten years after the Naboo Crisis, growing tensions between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems threatened an outbreak of full-scale galactic war. In the absence of Senator Amidala, whose life was under threat by Separatist assassins, Binks was convinced by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine to propose that the chancellor receives emergency executive powers to raise a Grand Army of the Republic. The proposal was a success, leading to the outbreak of the Clone Wars, during which time Binks participated in a number of diplomatic missions for the Galactic Senate. The emergency powers Binks proposed were ultimately used by the chancellor, secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, to amass total power and transform the Republic into the Empire. In the years that followed, Binks once again became an outcast on Naboo due to his role in the rise of the Empire. By the time of the Battle of Jakku, Binks was a street performer in the capital city of Theed, where he was scorned by adults but beloved by the children who came to watch his antics. Bio Boss Nass banished Jar Jar Binks from his home of Otoh Gunga, an underwater city that lay beneath the Mid Rim planet of Naboo's Lake Paonga, for crashing his personal heyblibber submarine. During the time of the Trade Federation's invasionof Naboo, Binks was out foraging for food when he stumbled across OOM-9's invasion force. Panicking, he bumped into the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, an ambassador who had been sent to resolve the crisis between the Naboo and the Federation. Jinn saved the Gungan from being run over by a passing Multi-Troop Transport. As a result of this life-saving act, Binks believed that he owed Jinn a life debt and insisted on following Jinn, much to the Jedi's annoyance. Both Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, needed to contact Queen Padmé Amidalain the capital Theed but had no way of reaching her. Despite fearing for his life, Binks reluctantly agreed to take them there.1 Upon reaching Otah Gunga, Binks was arrested by his old friend Tarpals and brought before Boss Nass, the city's ruler. Since he had unlawfully returned to his home city, Binks faced punishment. However, Master Qui-Gon, who needed a guide to take them to Naboo's capital Theed, convinced Boss Nass to commute Bink's punishment; stating that the Gungan owed him a "life debt." Nass reluctantly complied and provided them with a bongo submarine to travel through the planet's watery planetary core. After two narrow escapades with an Opee sea killer and a Colo claw fish, Binks and his companions managed to reach Theed only to discover that the city had already been occupied by Trade Federation forces.1 After Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan Kenobi managed to free Queen Amidala and several of her entourage, Binks and his companions fled aboard a Naboo Royal Starship. Despite escaping the Trade Federation's naval blockade, the Royal Starship sustained damage to its hyperdrive; forcing them to land on the desert planet of Tatooine. This marked Binks' first trip off world. Later, Binks joined the two Jedi and Amidala when they disembarked from the cruiser to visit Mos Espato obtain spare parts. They tried to buy the spare parts from a Toydarian dealer named Watto but ran into an unexpected problem when Watto refused to accept their Republic Credits.1 While returning back to their starship, Binks was accosted by a local Dug podracer named Sebulba; who was angered when Binks accidentally ruined his meal by spitting out the leg of a Gorg rather than pay for it. A local human boy named Anakin Skywalker defended Binks and offered the Gungan and his companions shelter at his family home; where he lived with his mother Shmi and his protocol droid C-3PO. Binks and his companions learned that Anakin and his mother were slaves and that the boy wanted to compete in the upcoming Bonta Eve podracing event.1 Later, Master Qui-Gon made a bargain with Watto to sell him the spare parts and free Anakin if the boy won the Boonta Eve race; Qui-Gon had also discovered that Anakin was Force-sensitive and decided to train him as a Jedi. Despite a challenging race, Anakin won the Boonta event and Watto reluctantly supplied the spare parts and freed Anakin. Bink's trip to Tatooine marked his first time off world and his first encounter with Skywalker. After making the necessary repairs to Queen Amidala's starship, Binks and his traveling companions traveled to the galactic capital Coruscant. Following a failed attempt to get the Galactic Senate to end the suffering of her people, Amidala turned to Binks; who revealed that the Gungans had a Grand Army.1 Armed with this information, Queen Amidala and her Jedi protectors traveled back to Naboo. Binks visited Otoh Gunga only to discover that his people had evacuated to a Sacred Place. After leading them there, Queen Amidala convinced the Gungans to put aside their difference and join forces with the Naboo to oust the Trade Federation's droid army. Boss Nass agreed and subsequently promoted Binks to the position of Bombad General. During the Battle of Naboo, General Binks led the Gungan Grand Army against the Federation's droid army at the Great Grass Plains. The droid army overwhelmed the Bink's forces and forced them to surrender. However, defeat was snatched from the jaws of victory when Skywalker destroyed the Droid Control Ship orbiting Naboo; disabling the Federation's droid forces on Naboo.1 Later, Representative Binks accompanied Senator Amidala and C-3PO on a mission to Rodia to ensure the planet's allegiance to the Republic. Senator Amidala was a close friend of the Rodian Senator Onaconda Farr, whom she referred to affectionately as "Uncle Ono." However, Senator Farr had already made a deal with the Separatist leader Nute Gunray, who offered to deliver food supplies to Rodia in return for securing the planet's allegiance. Senator Amidala was promptly taken prisoner by Gunray who wanted to execute her.9 Binks tried to communicate with some jungle natives, and in response, a fruit was flung at C-3PO. Shortly later, Binks and C-3PO were attacked by several Separatist B1 battle droids and a crab droid. While attempting to escape, Binks accidentally destroyed Amidala's yacht with a magnetic crane; ruining their chance to contact for help. He donned a Jedi robe Amidala had stored in her back closet, which led the droids to mistake him for a Jedi. While fleeing the Separatist droids, Binks fell down a grate which led to the sea. Meanwhile, C-3PO was captured and thought that Binks had died.9 After escaping a Kwazel Maw, Binks attempted to rescue Amidala only to discover that she had already escaped. Later, Binks caught up with Amidala only to be spotted by a B2 super battle droid. Fleeing underwater to escape the droid's thermal detonators, he encountered the Kwazel Maw again but managed to befriend the creature, which he nicknamed "Bogey." Together with Boogie, the two of them rescued Senator Amidala and C-3PO and defeated Nute Gunray's battle droids. Shortly later, Republic reinforcements arrived on Rodia and arrested Nute Gunray. Senator Farr revealed that his collaboration with the Separatists was only a ruse to trap Gunray.9 Despite their efforts, Gunray later escaped Republic custody with the aid of the bounty hunter Asajj Ventress and the traitorous Senate Commando Argyus.10 Gallery Jar Jar 123456.png Jar Jar, p1324.png Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney